dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Weregator
Although this type of lycanthropy can spread to other races, currently 99.99% are Bayou Halflings (see Arseneaux Hammertow). They do not often leave opponents alive to spread the disease elsewhere. Weregators prefer to hunt animal or monstrous prey, shunning the taste for humanoid blood. They prefer to lie and wait for their , poking their eyes just above the water’s surface to observe. Bayou Halflings have legends of Weregators. In some stories they are heroes, and in others they are monsters. Regardless, any talk of Weregators is in a whisper, and any Bayou Halfling encounter with one is likely to cause fainting. Lizardfolk are wizards who are knowledgeable in the creation of magical clothing by using their leathery hides. Weregators are diurnal, moving about both at day and night. They do not lay eggs and can only procreate in their original form. Abilities Alligator Empathy (Ex): Weregators in any form can communicate with normal or dire alligators. This gives them a +4 racial bonus on checks when influencing alligator attitudes and allows communication of simple concepts and (if the alligator is friendly) commands, such as “friend,” “foe,” “flee,” or “attack.” Alternate Form (Su): A Weregator can shift into alligator form as though using a polymorph spell on itself, though its gear is not affected. It does not regain hit points from changing form, and only the alligator form can be assumed. A weregator can assume a bipedal hybrid form with prehensile hands and alligator features. Changing to or from alligator or hybrid form is a standard action. A slain Weregator reverts to its humanoid form, although it remains dead. Separated body parts retain their alligator form, however. Afflicted Weregators find this ability difficult to control, but natural Weregators have full control over this power. Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): Any humanoid or giant hit by a Weregator bite attack in alligator or hybrid form must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 15) or contract Weregator lycanthropy. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the Weregator must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, the Weregator establishes a hold on the opponent with its mouth, and drags it underwater, attempting to pin it on the bottom. Underwater Scent (Ex): Weregators can detect underwater prey within 90 ft. by sense of smell. If the prey is upcurrent, the range increases to 180 ft.; if downcurrent, it drops to 45 ft. Affliction When a humanoid contracts Weregator lycanthropy through a Weregator’s bite, no symptoms appear until the first night of the next spring tide. On that night, the afflicted humanoid involuntarily assumes alligator form and forgets its humanoid identity. It seeks wilderness areas, hunts natural prey, and avoids harming non-evil sentient creatures. The humanoid remains in alligator form until the next dawn and remembers nothing about the entire night; unless a successful Will save (DC 15) is made, thus allowing awareness of the affliction. Thereafter, the humanoid form is subject to involuntary transformation during two possible events: the night of a spring tide or immersion in water. During either of these events, the humanoid feels an overwhelming rage and must make a successful Control Shape check (MM Monster Skills and Feats) to resist changing into alligator form. A humanoid aware of the affliction retains the identity of its humanoid form, remaining in control of actions performed after the change. Each time a humanoid that is not chaotic good changes into alligator form, a successful Will save (DC 15 + number of times changed to alligator form) must be made or the humanoid permanently shifts to a chaotic good alignment. A voluntary change (Control Shape) automatically causes an alignment shift to chaotic good. Once a character becomes aware of the affliction, the change can be voluntarily controlled using the appropriate Control Shape skill check DC. Voluntarily changing to alligator form during a spring tide is DC 15. Voluntarily changing to alligator form any other time is DC 20. Changing to hybrid form is DC 15 at any time. Changing back to humanoid form during a spring tide is DC 25. Changing back to humanoid form during any other time is DC 20. Changing back to humanoid form during the first night of a proxigean spring tide is DC 30. Category:Monster